Me he enamorado de un hombre
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Shigure beso a Akito sin saber la verdad de el.No es Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

bueno aqui algo que me salio despues de acabar de ver e anime y empezar a ver el manga, ojo contiene SPOILERS de el manga, asi es de qe si has leido el manga es recomendableque no leas esta hisotria.

es la mayor parte producto de mi imaginacion (ya se como es toda la hisotria bla-bla) pero se me hace mas intersante como lo puse yo jojo

los dejo leer!

********************************************************************************************************************

-¿Qué insinúas, Shigure? -pregunto.

-lo que oíste, Akito -respondió el, intentando no huir, sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, Akito bajo la mirada y el largo fleco cubrió su rostro, dandole una expresión sombría.

-así que ese gato tonto esta enamorándose de Tohru…-murmuró -COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE -exploto, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la ventana -DEBES SACAR A ESA CHICA DE TU CASA DE INMEDIATO, SHIGURE.

-Akito, ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto -dijo el, conservando el semblante -el corazón e Kyo ya esta flechado.

-tonterías -repuso-, mandare a Hatori para que…

-ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE -replicó, poniéndose de pie -¿por que todos tienen que sufrir? ¡Basta ya! Estas tomando una actitud…

-COMPLETAMENTE APROPIADA -lo interrumpió Akito, encarándolo.

-en estos momentos es cuando noto lo cruel que eres.

-¿cruel? ¿Yo? -Pregunto y se río con sorna -yo no soy cruel hago todo esto por el bien de la familia.

-¿el bien de la familia? -Repitió Shigure, alzando las cejas -¡solo las estas haciendo sufrir más! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor? -Resoplo -pues yo si…y mucho mas en Yuki-Kun y Kyo-Kun, tienen miedo, evitan casi todo contacto con las demás personas. He visto lo que Tohru-Kun ha hecho en ellos.

-¡su anterior comportamiento era el correcto! ¡Así es como debe de ser! -insistió Akito.

-¡Tal vez lo sea! -replico Shigure -¡Pero tal vez no, no en estos casos! -suspiro y se mordió un dedo -el amor ha llegado a ellos, los ha hecho cambiar, ha hecho que tengan algo por que pelear.

-¿AMOR? ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME VAS A DECIRL? EL AMOR EN ESTA FAMILIA NO ES NADA ¡NO EXISTE…!

-DEJA DE DECIR ESO, AKITO, SE NOTA QUE NO HAS ESTADO -exploto, pensó unos momentos y continuo -tú JAMAS has sentido la necesidad de querer estar todo el día con esa persona, de querer consentirla, de querer pasar tu vida entera al lado de esa persona. ¿Qué jamás has sentido ese deseo?

-¿Deseo? -contesto Akito, cambiando su semblante.

Shigure se acerco a el, lo miro fijamente, con mirada retadora. Por un instante los ojos de Akito refulgieron con un brillo, una intensidad que jamás había notado, en ese momento el corazón de Shigure se lleno de sentimientos confusos que antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta se encontraron besándose.

Fue un instante de mutuo acuerdo, un beso tímido y seguro, sentir que lo incorrecto tal vez era lo correcto.

Ambos se separaron con violencia, Akito le dio la espalda y Shigure cerro la puerta de golpe, Akito se quedo mirando fijamente por a ventana, sintiendo por primera vez…Deseo.

****************************************************************************

no se si puse bien la personalidad de Akito, ni la de Shigure...ustedes que piensan?


	2. Chapter 2

Jalou!!! aqui dejando un nuevo capitulo, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado al igual que la de "Una mision para enamorarse" o algo asi no recuerdo el titulo jojo (xD) dejen sus comments sean buenos o malos sayooo!!! los qiero muxo mis amaos lectores!

Akkiotakugirl o para ustedes Mariam

2

Avanzo rápidamente y no dijo nada, solo se encerró en su oficina, pensando.

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos, estaba totalmente confundido, ese beso… todavía la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los de el era un extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento que ya no le era posible controlar.

-Shigure-San… -lo llamo Tohru Estel la puerta.

-que…que… ¡Ah si! ¿Qué pasa Tohru-Kun?

-Hatori-San esta aquí, revisando a Sohma-Kun, solo le aviso por si quería algo en especial –le dijo ella, con una de sus sonrisas.

-Este…si…gracia s-logro decir el y se puso de pie.

Salio al patio t se quedo mirando el cielo con aire pensativo.

-¿Qué ya utilizas la técnica de Akito para relajarse? –le dijo Hatori, acercándose a el.

-Supongo que si –suspiro Shigure –pero ya no se lo que hago, Ha-Chan.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto Hatori, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-de todas las cosas que jamás pensé que me perturbarían…jamás pensé que esta…seria una de ellas –dijo Shigure, sentándose en el suelo, el largo pelo le caía sobre la cara, haciendo que se viera mas atractivo.

-Oye Shi-Kun…me estas asustando –le dijo Hatori, sentándose a su lado –es raro que tu te pongas así se de serio.

Shigure se tapo la cara con las manos y las apretó hasta que vio estrellitas en sus ojos.

Ese brillo en sus ojos hizo que esa extraña sensación en su estomago se incrementara, era casi imposible que el sintiera eso, era algo completamente anti-natural, pero aun así, quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo.

¡Pero es que no podía ser! Pero frenar ese sentimiento era imposible, se había apoderado por completo de el.

Su piel se erizaba al recordar ese momento largo pero corto, deseando que se extendiera por siempre, jamás había sentido sentimientos tan fuertes hacia alguien y mucho menos hacia Akito, el líder de los Sohma, un hombre ¡Un hombre! ¡Eso era lo escalofriante! ¿Es que acaso Akito estaría sintiendo lo mismo? Deseaba regresar en el tiempo y en vez de haber salido corriendo de ahí se hubiera esperado, esperando ver su reacción ¿lo hubiera golpeado y le hubiera echado toda la culpa a el? ¿Acaso el hubiera aceptado que era toda su culpa, a pesar de que el también correspondió el beso? Eso tenía que verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

_OoLa les esta gustando? eso espero eso espero!! jojo ojo la historia de Shiugre es miaa jojo, escribi una hisotria para un amigo solo que era de James u Lily a ver si despues la subo jo!_

_aii nos leemos!!!_

_Los qiero muxo mis amados lectores! Sayonara!_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

_Año Nuevo…la reunión en la Casa Principal…Año Nuevo…_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y despertó. Se incorporo, aun era muy temprano, el cielo tenia ese color de azul que te indica que esta a punto de amanecer. Se volvió a tumbar sobre las almohadas, temeroso ante la expectativa de tener que ir a la Casa Principal y verlo.

Se levanto de un salto y fue hacia u despacho, encendió la luz y se sentó.

Rebusco en los cajones con la esperanza de tener algo que hacer y ¿Qué mejor que su escritura? Era el mejor momento para iniciar el nuevo libro que Mi-Chan le exigiría.

Saco un montón de hojas y preparo la pluma, se quedo mirando la blancura de las hojas, mordisqueando lo pluma.

-Amor…decepción…erotismo… -masculló.

_"si te quedas conmigo" _-empezó a escribir_- "te haré la persona mas feliz de este planeta…tan solo tienes que quedarte aquí hoy…mañana…siempre."_

_La tomo entre sus brazos y la beso solo como el sabia hacerlo, con ternura y pasión mezclados_

Como yo lo hice pensó deteniéndose unos momentos.

_"sabes que siempre lo haré" había murmurado Korin, después de contestar su beso "seré por siempre tuya, Koichi._

_Lentamente la llevo hacia dentro, besándola de nuevo._

Besar…Akito…tus labios…

_"Tener tus labios junto a los míos es lo que mas deseo"_

Lo que mas deseo… ¿es lo que mas deseo, Akito? ¡Claro que es lo que mas deseo!

_"Y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, al tener la satisfacción de poder llevarte a explotar de placer, de escuchar tus agradables gemidos, haciendo mas de lo que cualquier hombre te haría."_

Empezó a hundirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, recargo la cabeza rn una de sus manos y se quedo dormido.

-¿Shigure? -Lo llamo una voz y levanto la cabeza de inmediato -¿Qué acaso duermes con tus historias para sonar con ellas?

-Como puedes pensar eso, Kyo-Kun -repuso, tallándose los ojos.

-Salte pues, viejo pervertido -lo apuro -o si no esa niña me va a matar…

-¿tu? ¿El rudo y fuerte Sohma Kyo esta empuñando armas para limpiar? -bromeo Shigure, poniéndose de pie.

-Baka -mascullo Kyo.

-¿Si? ¿Kyo-Kun? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? -pregunto Shigure, haciéndose el inocente.

-¡sal de aquí, Shigure!

Este soltó una risita y salio, se sentó en la cocina. De nuevo pensando, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-Tohru-Kun ¿podrías contestar? -dijo el, teniendo pereza en levantarse.

-Hai -la escucho decir -Diga…oh…hai…un segundo, Hatori-San… ¡Shigure-San, Hatori-San lo llama!

-vale, vale -respondió este extrañándose un poco.

Salio al pasillo y tomo el auricular, aun extrañado por que Hatori lo llamara.

-Habla, Shigure

_Hola, Shigure. Necesito habla urgentemente contigo_ -contesto Hatori, seriamente.

-¿Qué paso?

_¿Puedo saber de que hablaron tu y Akito el martes?_

-¿P-por q-que l-la p-pregunta? -contesto Shigure, sintiendo de pronto un intenso calor.

-_solo contesta a mi pregunta ¿hablaste de algo que lo alterara?_

-no, hablamos solo de… -convirtio la voz en un susurro -Kyou-Kun y Tohru-Kun

-_¿le gritaste?_

-etto…si…algo…si…

_-Muy bien, gracias_ -contesto Hatori, con algo de sarcasmo en la frase.

-¿esta bien Akito? -le pregunto Shigure, poniendose nervioso.

-_supongo que no pasara muy bien el anio nuevo, tiene algo de fiebre…bueno mucha fiebre y se nota que…mejor olvdalo, Shigure ¿van a venir hoy_

-si...si…ahí estaremos.

_-bueno, hablaremos en la tarde. Sayonara, Shigure._

-bai-bai, Ha-San.

Por el resto del dia paso evitando a su editora, sacandole canas verdes y llevandola al borde del llanto, evitand tambien ayudar en la limpiesa generadle la casa, logrando asi olvidarse un poco de lo que podria ocurrir esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Dudo un poco antes de que abriera la puerta, tomo aire varias veces, se ciño la bufanda y aliso toda su ropa y entro en la temible Casa Principal.

- Gure-San tanto tiempo sin verte…

-¡Hey, Shigure! ¿Qué tal vas con los libros?

-¡Hola a todos! -saludo en general, alzando una mano por encima de las cabezas -etto…Haru ¿Sabes donde esta Hatori?

-No, Shigure ¿Kyou no vino? -respondio el muchacho de pelo blanco.

-no, se quedo en casa, ya sabes, no se siente aceptado aquí. Bueno, vale, te veo luego.

Siguio buscando a Hatori por encima de las personas que estaban ahí.

-Shigure -le dijo Hatori cuando al fin lo encontro.

-Konnichi-wa, Ha-San -lo saludo componiendo una sonrisa rapida -¿de que querias hablar conmigo? -le pregunto sin poderse contener un poco mas.

-Ah, si, ven, vamos a mi despacho ahí casi no hay ruido -respondio Hatori.

En la habitación en casi en penumbra, Hatori estaba serio, demasiado serio para el, se escucho que alguien tosia fuertemente.

-Se que algo te ocurre, Shigure -empezo Hatori.

-¿Qué me puede estar pasando? -pregunto este moviendose algo nervioso.

-he sido tu amigo desde hace mucho, se claramente cuando algo te afecta y mucho mas por como actuaste el martes.

-no tengo nada -insistio Shigure.

-bueno, primero, cuando hablaste con Akito, saliste corriendo de aquí, fui a tu casa para hablar y te hundiste en tus pensamientos y me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, por lo que me hacepensar que lo que te afecto sucedió aquí o solo hablaste con Akito de algo que te enfurecio y el detonante fue después de haber estado aquí.

-¡Ya no puedo, Ha-San! ¡ya no puedo! -estallo.  
-¿¡No puedes que?! ¡venga, Shigure, me estas asustando!

-Hice algo estupido…muy estupido… -murmuro balanceandose ligeramente con la cara entre las manos.

-¿Qué hiciste? -lo corto su amigo.

-Bese…Bese a…alguien.

-¿es por eso porlo que has armado tal revuelo? -le pregunto, asombrado -se lo dijiste a Akito y este reacciono como siempre… -dedujo.

-no…no…es mas…complicado.

-Venga ¿con cuantas chicas has estado y Akito ni cuenta se ha dado? ¿Quién es ella? -le pregunto -¡No me vallas a salir con que fue Honda Tohru!

-Si hubiera sido Tohru no estaria tan…confundido.

-¿entonces que tiene ella en especial?

-No es _ella_… -Hatori abrio mucho los ojos -es _el._

-¿q-que? -tartamudeo Hatori, viendo a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Bese a un hombre! ¡es por eso que estoy tan…argghh!

-pero solo fue algo…

-¡No! ¡No ufue algo ocasional! Bueno si…pero…yo…yo…creo…creo que me gusta. Creo que el me gusta.

Shigure guardo silencio y observo la reaccion de Hatori. Este se habia llevado una mano a la boca y parecia asustado, sorprendido y con ganas de vomitar.

-¿y el…el que siente? -se oyo decir.

Se mordio el labio, pensando. Tenia una idea de lo que Akito sentia: completa indiferencia. Pero ¿tendria algo que ver con el que hubiera caido enfermo? _Bueno, Akito casi siemore esta debil o enfermo asi que tal ves no tendira mucho que ver ¿pero y si no? Kuso._

-Indiferencia, supongo, no creo que lo que…lo que paso le haya alterado en lo mas minimo -dijo al fin -bueno la verdad es que no lo se…

-¿has hablado con el? -le pregunto Hatori, recuperando poco a poco el semblante, Shigure nego vigorosamente con la cabeza, un ademan muy parecido al de un perro -creo que necesitas hablar con el, que aclaren lo que paso.

-¿y si el se rehusa a hablar? -inquirio Shigure moviendo frenéticamente las manos.

-entonces es mejor que lo olvides, claro, solo en caso de que el se rehuse a hacerlo -contesto Hatori, componiendo una franca sonrisa.

_Hablar con el…tengo que hacerlo puesto que de todos modos nos encontraremos hoy o cuando sea_ penso Shigure.

Se puso de pie y dudo antes de slair de la habitación, con el pretexto de queiba al banio. Respiso varias veces y entro en la habitación de Akito, este se giro al verlo entrar y Shigure dinstingui un cierto dfejo de nerviosismo en su semblante hasta que siguió con su misma apariencia de siemrpe.

-¡Ah! Shigure -le dijo formulando una semi-sonrisa -¿mi querido Yuki-Kun tardara mucho en venir a saludarme?

-etto..bueno…no Yuki-Kun, ni Kyou-Kun vendran esta anio -dijo el, sientiendo como sis sus tripas fueran culebras.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Akito, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Kyou-Kun dice que el no es un miembro digno del Juunishi -mintio -y Yuki-Kun esta resfriado, por lo queno quiso arriesgarse a que sufriera un ataque.

-bien, ya hablare con Yuki después…y en cuanto a ese gato tonto no me interesa en lo mas minimo. -respondio Akito, con el entrecejo frundi aun, tosio un poco y fijo la mirada en Shigure, que tenia una expresión calmada y seria -¿Qué te ocurre, Shiugre-San? Luces…asustado..

.-No se por que he de lucir asuastado -repuso Shigure, tragando saliva.

-vamos, Shigure-San…si sabes lo que te ocurre -dijo el con un ton picaro y jugenton -¿Qué te preocupa?

-tu dime -contesto Shigure, aun con tono serio.

-veo que te gusta jugar -respondio el, acercandose a Shigure -¿a que veniste, Gure-San?

-Solo dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le pregunto Shigure casi en un susurro.

-yo no he hecho nada… -contesto llendo hacia la ventana.

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Me pusiste en…! ¡Has hecho que dude de lo que soy! -le dijo, poniendse de pie y acercaanose a peligrosamente a Akito -y vengo aquí con la esperanza de…aclararlo…y tu…tu no dices nada.

-Diria algo si supieora de que me hablas -contesto Akito sonriendo.

-¡No finjas demencia! -mascullo, poniendo una mano en la pared a la alutra de su rostro y la otra en el hombro de el -sabes muy bien lo que hiciste…lo que me obligaste a hacer…

-que tu hiciste con gusto -respondio Akito, ya sin sonreir y empujadondolo, peor Shigure no retrocedio -Dime Shigure ¿Qué es lo que hice?

Shigure fruncio el entrecejo y bajo la cabeza, suspiro y salio de nuevo de la habitacion, a paso rapido.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡vale, vale! ¡Nos vemos chicos! -los despidió con una mano -bueno, bueno… ¡Hagámoslo!

Se sentó en su escritorio y dando un largo suspiro comenzó a escribir.

Pasadas varias horas se detuvo volvió a leer su trabajo, quitaba y ponía por aquí y por allá con desgana, hasta que el teléfono lo hizo levantarse.

-¿si? -contesto con un tono aburrido.

-_Hola Shigure ¿estas muy ocupado? _-le contesto la voz de Hatori.

-Nop…bueno, me faltan ochocientas paginas pero no es nada, Ha-San ¿Qué paso? -respondió Shiugre alborotándose el cabello.

-_Akito quiere verte_.

-¿a mi? -balbuceo, abriendo los ojos con horror -¿Por qué?

-_No lo se… -_respondió Hatori con sinceridad _-desde año nuevo a estado raro…y se que ha llorado._

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Shigure con el entrecejo fruncido.

-_el…guarda muchas cosas…tan solo ven lo mas rápido que puedas ¿vale?_

-Si…si… -se trapo los ojos con la mano libre -solo me cambio y voy para allá.

-_De acuerdo, y esta vez trata de no alterarlo…_

-vale, vale. -dijo Shiugre aun con una mano en los ojos.

Se mesaba con frecuencia el cabello, mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo. Una puerta se abrió a su izquierda.

-Oh, Shigure, tanto tiempo sin verte -dijo una mujer de largos cabellos, muy parecida a Akito. -viniste a verme…

-Ren… -mascullo Shigure -en realidad vengo a ver a _su _hijo.

-oh -chasqueo la lengua y se recargo en la puerta -solo será unos instantes -añadió en un tono juguetón y lo tomo por la corbata, haciendo ademán de jalarlo.

-Ren, suélteme, por favor -le dijo, intentando soltarse.

-MUJER -grito la voz de Akito, acercándose con furia -Shigure. -le dijo en un tono frío y le dio la espalda a su progenitora.

Ren le lanzo a Shigure una mirada cargada de lujuria y volvió a su habitación, este siguió tras Akito y volvieron a la habitación de el, Akito se recostó en su cama y Shigure se sentó en lugar habitual en medio de la habitación.

-no creo haberte puesto en duda, Shigure -le dijo rompiendo el silencio -vuelves a estar de…_seductor_…con m madre.

-como si te importara -respondió Shigure.

-No me hables así -repuso Akito con tono duro -¿a que viniste?

-¿Qué? Tu me llamaste -lo corrigió.

-eso significa que todavía me obedeces.

-¿y como no he de hacerlo? -pregunto Shigure, encogiéndose de hombros.

Akito se puso de pie y se acerco a Shigure, le acaricio el cabello y el cerro los ojos, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el rose de sus manos, las retiro con delicadeza.

-tu y yo…necesitamos hablar -le dijo -y hoy te juro que no saldré huyendo.

-bien, eso si que es una novedad -respondió Akito, sentándose frente a el.

-me besaste…te bese…amos somos culpables -le dijo Shigure, viéndolo fijamente -pero me gustaría que dijeras un porque, Akito.

-fue divertido -admitió -esa mujer decía que besabas bien, ahora lo compruebo -puso una mano en su pecho -aunque ¿serás tan buen amante como Kureno?

Shiugre se puso de pie de un salto, jalo su cabello y vio a Akito con incredulidad.

-eres…increíble… -tartamudeo -no somos mas que un juego…

-oh, lo olvidaba, no recuerdas -dijo Akito poniéndose también de pie -¿sabes por que te acostaste con mi madre, Shigure-Kun? Susurro en su oído.

Shigure miró al suelo con expresión de total desconcierto, cerró los ojos y callo de rodillas, forzando a su cerebro a recordar…

_-madura, Shiugre, ella ya no es una niña, puede hacer lo que quiera, con quien sea -me había dicho Hatori._

_-no entenderás, no entenderías -conteste -Akito es una…es una… ¡le dije que la quería! ¡Pensé que ella también me quería!_

_Eso era cierto, se lo había dicho. Su sonrojo, se veía hermosa, pero que le iba a importar a ella, no se da cuenta de que la amo con locura, desde ese entonces hasta ahora, pero creo que ese sentimiento ha cambiado ahora ella…_

_-debe sufrir por lo que hizo -murmure._

_-rápidamente me gire y salí de la habitación dejando Hatori solo, pero la idea ya estaba en mi mente, ahora era casi un reto._

_Ella era la persona perfecta, Ren. Tantas veces que me había dado tantas indirectas, mirándome con lujuria y tanto deseo de que alguien le hiciera el amor y yo…tan idiotamente enamorado de Akito. _

_-Shigure ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -me pregunto en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación, llevaba la bata de baño y su cabello estaba mojado, un débil perfume llego hasta mi nariz y mi piel se erizo, el largo escote no me dejaba mucho que desear, la mire con una mirada que no concia en mi, mi cuerpo empezó a querer tener ese cuerpo en mis manos._

_Ren me decía algo, pero no le preste atención, la seguía viendo con deseo, cegado por el odio, entonces Ren se percato de mis miradas y vi como sonreía con satisfacción._

_Desato la cinta y dejo la bata caer, mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho, agitándose al ver su cuerpo desnudo, lo que cualquier hombre desearía; me tomo una mano y la coloco en unos de sus pechos y me jalo._

_Así es como mi venganza empezó a funcionar, la besaba con rudeza, la lleve a la locura sin necesidad de ternura, no la necesitaba, no con ella. Sabía perfectamente que sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería, Akito se tenía que enterar._

_Continúe con las caricias y los besos, nuestra respiración iba en aumento a cada segundo, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y frene los movimientos de mi cadera._

_Alcé la vista y moví la cabeza para quitarme el fleco mojado de la cara, era ella, era Akito, vio la escena de nosotros dos fuertemente entrelazados, sudorosos, agitados, cerro la puerta con un golpe seco, sin decir una sola palabra._

_Estando de nuevo en la habitación de Hatori, miraba hacia el jardín con expresión de triunfo, lo había logrado, Akito ya me había mandado llamar._

_-Te dije que lo dejaras, ahora quiere verte y no esta muy contenta que digamos._

_-ella me provoco -mencione mientras me preparaba para salir de la habitacion._

_-no hablo de Ren…_

_-yo tampoco -repuse y fui donde Akito._

_Me senté, como clara muestra de respeto hacia esa bruja que pretendía ser Dios y espere a que ella dijera la primera palabra._

_-¿no les había quedado claro que no quería que se le acercaran?_

_-Jamás nos mencionaste que estaba prohibido acostarnos con ella._

_-eres un… -me dio una bofetada, no retrocedí, no hice gesto de dolor, me quede quieto, a pesar de que eso me había dolido hasta el alma, pero desde antes ella ya había dañado mi corazón -no quiero verte… -mascullo con los dientes apretados y viéndome con locura en su mirar -LÁRGATE DE ESTA CASA_

_-lo que digas, Akito -conteste con insolencia y me puse de pie, formulando la sonrisa mas cruel que pude._

_Ella se me quedo viendo con furia, respirando rápidamente y antes de que saliera de su cuarto grito:_

_-¡HATORI! BÓRRALE LA MEMORIA A ESTE BASTARDO, AHORA MISMO_

_Observe, sin poder decir una palabra, como ella y Hatori discutían, al fin, Hatori cayo a sus pies, como todos los demás y la vi marcharse con lágrimas de furia en su rostro._

_Saba perfectamente que después llamaría a Kureno y dejaría que la consolara en sus brazos, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla a imaginármela, vencida de placer en los brazo de otro hombre que no era yo, su imagen apareció en mi mente, cuando sentí la mano de Hatori sobre mi frente._

Abrió los ojos, jadeante, sobrio la vista y vio a Akito que tenia una expresión sombría, muy parecida a la ultima vez.

-Ahora sabes que lo que tú decías que era incorrecto, es lo correcto -le dijo.

Shigure se puso de pie y miro a Akito, esta vez, con odio ella (ya no tiene caso llamarlo el) hizo ademán de desabrochar su kimono pero Shigure la detuvo.

-recordé… -murmuro y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta -eres una…

-¿¡Una que Shigure?! -repuso ella, el la tomo por las muñecas pues parecía a punto de golpearlo -¡Dímelo!

-¡no creas que todo se va a aquedar así! ¡He sido un juguete, un objeto! Desde siempre…cuando te dije que…cuando te dije que te quería ¡lo dije en serio! ¿Lo recuerdas? Te quise por tanto tiempo, Akito y se que te quiero, pero no puedo amar a alguien…a alguien como tu… -la soltó con rudeza -yo no amare a alguien que no tiene corazón.

Se giro y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió con decisión y antes de salir escucho un leve sollozo.

-No…Shigure…no te vayas… -le dijo con voz quebrada -¡REGRESA! ¡SHIGURE!

Cerró la puerta con decisión y se limpio la s lágrimas que habian aflorado de sus ojos. Camino rápidamente hacia la habitación de Hatori, sin siquiera tocar entro, tomo a su amigo por el codo y le pego un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas

-¡que te pasa! -le dijo Hatori levantándose del suelo y secándose la sangre que tenia del labio -¡me partiste el labio, idiota!

-ESO Y MÁS TE MERECES -gruño volviéndolo a aventar -LE BORRASTE LA MEMORIA A TU MEJOR AMIGO. -añadió, zarandeándolo.

-Akito me lo pidió, sabes que no me puedo negarme a ella -contesto Hatori -de verdad lo siento mucho, pero fue lo mejor para ti.

-BORRASTE LA PARTE EN QUE AKITO ERA MUJER Y QUE YO LA AMABA -BRAMO Shigure. De nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos -DE HABER SABIDO ESO NO…NO HUBIERA SUFRIDO POR LO QUE PASO.

-no entiendo de que me hablas… -le dijo Hatori, sin perder la calma.

-BESE A AKITO PENSANDO QUE EL ERA HOMBRE -exclamo -Y TU…TU NO ME DIJISTE NADA…IDIOTA MAL NACIDO

-te hubiera dicho algo, si me hubieras dicho a quien besaste.

-¿Y QUE ME HUBIERAS DICHO? ¿EH, COBARDE?

-La verdad -contesto Hatori, seriamente.

-PREFIERO VIVIR EN NEGACIÓN, HATORI ¿COMO TE HUBIERAS SENTIDO SI DESCUBRES QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO TE TRAICIONO?

-yo no te traicione -dijo Hatori, Shigure abrió la boca para replicar y este lo atajo -no, escúchame primero…es lo mismo que paso con Kana, yo no lo hubiera hecho pero, Akito…es Akito…Shigure de verdad lo siento.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho desde la habitación de Akito, Shigure y Akito se miraron unos instantes y salieron corriendo a ver que ocurría.

Encontraron a Akito tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, pálida como un muerto. Hatori de inmediato se arrodillo a su lado y Shigure la vio con los ojos desorbitados por el horror.

-Akito… -le decía Hatori -esta ardiendo…y su pulso es débil… -murmuró y la levantó del suelo para llevarla a su cama.

-¿Q-que tiene? -pregunto Shigure, atontadamente, sin poderse mover de donde estaba,

-No lo se…pero lo primero es que le baje la fiebre. Shigure necesito de tu ayuda -contesto Hatori, abriéndolo el kimono -ve a la cocina y tráeme agua fría, hielo, lo que sea -le ordeno, intentando desatarle las vendas que rodeaban su pecho.

-yo le cause esto… -murmuró Shigure, aun sin poderse mover.

-no, no fue tu culpa, ahora ¡be y has lo que te digo!


	6. Chapter 6

Las lagrimas no dejaban ver donde se encontraba, las manos le temblaban, provocando que el agua de la bandeja que traia en las manos salpicara un poco.

Como pudo llego hasta Hatori y le entrego el agua, fijo la vista en Akito, estaba semidesnuda, tantas veces que sono verla asi cuando era adolescente, para después solo verla como un hombre muy excéntrico con un gusto especial por los hombres y no ahora, no hacia mas de una que habia vuelto a saber toda la verdad y ella…ahjora estaba debil…enferma…

-Akito..vamos...despierta –repetia Hatori sin cesar, pasandole la esponja a Akito POR TODO EL CUERPO.

-No…no puedo… -tartamudeo Shigure mordiendose el puno, sus ojos estaban brillanetes –Hatori…no puedo ver esto..

-bien, entonces ve y avisa a los demas Juunishi, si no le bajo la fiebre es posible que muera.

Shigure a duras penas pudo salir de la habitación, cayo de rodillas junto a la mesa del telefono y marco a su casa, la mano libre le temblaba, las piernas apenas y lo sosteniana.

-_Diga._

-Tohru-Kun –se oyo decir –quiero hablar con Yuki-Kun o Kyou-Kun…de inmediato, por favor.

_Hai _–respondio Tohru con sorpresa.

-_¿Qué pasa? _–dijo la voz de Kyou tras varios segundos.

-tienen que venir deinmediatoa la casa principal…Akito… -se le quebro la voz –Akito esta muy mal…

-_¿de que hablas? ¿a que te refieres? Shigure ¿Estas llorando? ¿Por qué…?_

-¡con endemonio…Akito puede morir, avisa a los demas por favor! –gruno Shigure y colgo de golpe.

`se paseo d eun lado a otro fuera de la habitación de Akito, al fin Hatori salio.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Shigure en cuanto lo vio.

-Le he podido bajar la fiebre unoscuantos grados, pero sigue en peligto.

Shigure dio una especia de gemido y de dejo caer al suelo recargado en una pared.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Hatori, poniendose en cuclillas A SU LADO.

-No…no lo se.

Y era verdad, no lo sabia.

Hascia unos anios, y unos instantes, la queria muerta, muerta por todo el danio que le habia hecho, por su amigo, por Yuki, Kyou, Rin, Kureno, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro y Tohru. Pero ahora, sentia el corazon destrozado, sentia que si Akito moriria, el ya no podria seguir adelante, era inexplicable lo que sentia, nadie habia conquistado su corazon de tal manera ¿o es que siempre la quiso? Eso lo sabia cuando era solo un adolescente inamduro, pero con ese beo, al senti ese roze de su tibio cuerpo tan cerca…

-Ha-San… -dijo quedamente –prometeme que si…ella muerte…borraras…todos…los recuerdos de ella…por favor…


	7. Chapter 7

Chachachachan….chacachachan….el final se acerca!!!

¿akito vivio o murio?

¿se cumplira el deseo de Shigure??

Los dejo leer!

Mariam.

**********************************************************************

Sin esperar respuesta de el se puso de pie y entro en la havbitacion de Akito.

Ella se veia tan…patetica ahí tendida en la cama, sudando, respirando con dificultad; se sento a su a su lado y tomo su mano.

-perdoname…jamas quise hacerte esto… -le dijo, llorando a lagrima viva –soy tan didiota –beso su caliente mano.

_-¿tu me quieres shigure? _–_me habias preguntado con tu tono de ninia inocente que tanto me gustaba._

_Sonrei y me diriji al jardin, me seguiste con la duda plasmada en tu cara, tome una flor de un arbusto cercano y te la puse en la mano._

_-claro que te quiero, tontita y mucho –conteste y te di un beso en la mejilla, te volviste casi del mismo color que la flor y posaste tu mano ahí donde mis labios se habian posado._

-¿recuerdas como creciamos juntos? –le pregunto –aun recuerdo como el corazon se me agitaba cada vez que te veia –susurro y Aktio se movio en sueños. –entonces supongo que empezo a suceder…

_-¡no se por que ella es tan cruel conmigo! –sollozabas en mi hombro, tenia un brazo alrededor de tus hombros y con la otra acariciaba el cabello –ella me culpa de todo…yo no he hecho nada…_

_-¿y por que si lo sabes te afecta tanto? –te pregunte y me miraste con tus bellos ojos, baniados en lagriamas –si tu sabes que eso no es cierto, no dejes que te afecte, tu sabes quien eres._

-¿Por qué dejaste de ser esa ninia, Akito? ¿por que? –tomo el trapo lo mojo y se lo paso por la cara y el cuerpo.

_Me llamaste y entre a la habitación, estaba seguro que me ibas a decir algo relacionado con los manuscritos que habias encontrado._

_-necesitamos de hablar de Hatori –me dijiste, ni bien habia entrado -¿sabes con quien esta saliendo?_

_-¿tengo que saberlo? –te pregunto, algo sorprendido._

_No solo habias cambiado tu fisico, habia algo raro en tu manera de ser, eras fría, distante, ya no corrias a mi y me pedia que contara una de mis maravillosas historias, solo para ti._

_Sabes perfectamente que no esta permitido tener relaciones novio-novia, Shigure –me dijiste manteniendo tu expresión seria._

_-¿desde cuando? –te pregunte y me asuste por el hecho de que yo estaba saliendo con Mayu –pero, Akito, eso es injusto, tu sabes que los del Juunishi sabemos perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer._

_-no es por eso –fue todo lo que respondiste, antes de volver a fijar tu vista en el cielo._

_Entonces, al paso del tiempo, vi en lo que te habias convertido, esa no era mi Akki-Kun, yo no la conocia, enfundada en esos amplios kimonos para ocultar tu delineada figura, siempre intentaba hablar con Ren sobre lo que te obligaba a hacer, pero siempre me ganaba caricias en lugares que yo no queria._

_Descubri lo que de verdad eras cuando golpeaste a Hatori, no sabia que te estaba impulsando a hacer eso, pero me dolia, queria ayudarte, pero no te dejabas._

_Asi que llegamos a ese dia, abri la puerta de tu habitación al escuchar un ruido fuerte, pense que te habias caido o algo pero, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver con Kureno, alguien que yo pensaba que era mi amigo, te tenia en sus brazod, recuperando el aliento, sin duda se habian amado hasta explotar._

_Tu sabes lo que paso después, y tuve que irme d ela casa, si nrecordar nada de ti, pensando que era un hombre, el lider de los Sohma, alguien en el que jamas podria confiar._

-Sh…re… -murmuro entre sueno y el le tomo la mano.

-tranquila, vas a estar bien –le dijo, acariciando su cabello –te lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y siguió a su lado, cuidandola. No paso ni media hora cuando entro Yuki, tenia la cara descompuesta por el horror, Shigure se apresuro a soltar su mano y limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro.

-¿Cómo esta? –le pregunto Yuki, sin poderle quitar los ojos a Akito.

-mal, no ha mejorad –le respondio intentando que su voz no sonara llorosa.

Akito, de pronto, tomo aire fuermtemente y empezo a jaderar, falta de aire.

Shigure intento gritar pero de su gargante solo salio una especie de gritito agudo, al ver que su garganta no respondia, salio corriendo y se topo con Hatori, le hizo una senia y Hatori entro a toda prisa, Shigure fue rapidamente hacia la sala, entro y se derrumbo con la cara entre la smanos, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Shigure-San? –regunto una vocesita muy conocida -¿Qué ocurre?

Este levanto la cabeza y se sintio terriblemente idiota. Todos los miembros del Juunishi, Kyou y Tohru se encontraban ahí, lo miraban extranados, aunque tenian la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Shiugre-San? –repitio Tohru, el carraspeo.

-no podia respirar, Hatori esta con ell…el –le dijo sentandose e intentando lucir normal.

-¿y esa rata tonta esta con el? –le pregunto Kyou, Shigure asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio, Shiugre no estaba en paz, moviaun pie, se tronaba los dedos, aguzaba el oido para distinguir algo, lo que fuera, pero solo se distinguia a una persona caminando por aquí y por alla.

-¡AKITO! –grito Yuki, cuando entro en la sala

Shiugre se puso de pie tan rapido que trastabillo un poco, provocando que se estampara contra la puerta de la sala.

La puerta de la habitación de Akito estaba abierta uy alguien, seguramente Akito, hacua un ruido silbante al respirar. Entro con miedo y lo primero que vio fue a Akito que seguia igual de palida, pero tenia los ojos entrabiertos, hatori estaba a su lado, viendola con alivio.

-A-Akito –murmuro Shigure viendo la escena por unos instantes –tu…ya…

De nievo, sin saber como, donde ni cuando la besaba delicadamente, tratando de no lastimarla, Hatori lo vio con sopresa pero sonrio a los pocos segundos.

-perdoname, perdoname,perdoname –le dijo cuando se separaron –te quiero…te quiero…Akito…te quiero…

Recargo la frente en la de ella y se quedaron asi por unos instantes.

-Shi…re…me…apl…tas… -murmuro entrecortadamente Akito.

Shigure solto una risita y se separo de ella segundos antes de que todos lo Juunishi, Kyou y Tohru entraran.


	8. Chapter 8

Abrio los ojos pesadamente y se movio con cidado para evitar despertar a Akito, que estaba recargada en su pecho, suspiro largamente, recordando como la habia hecho gemir y gritar con placer la noche anterior.

-¿Qué podre hacer para despertar antes que tu? –le pregunto Akito tras unos instantes.

-no lo se… -respondio el, viendola con ternura y la beso –se que me dijiste que me quedara pero tengo que irme…o los chicos sospecharan.

-Odio este momento… -lloriqueo ella y se aferro con mas fuerza a su cuello.

-no actues como bebe -le dijo Shiugre y se puso de pie con una risita.

Se vistio lentamente teniendo en cuenta de que Akito lo seguia con la mirada cada movimiento que el hiciera.

-nos vemos… -le dijo y la beso –como me gustaria que dejaramos de escondernos.

-Sigue soñando –respondio esta.

Cruzo de puntillas el pasillo, llego a la cocina y se llevo un susto de muerte.

-¡Shigure que haces! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ha-Ha-Ru –contesto rapidamente y tato de relajarse -¡mi-milagro que te veo!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Hatsuharu, acomodandose el cuello de la camisa, viendolo con extraneza.

-yo…yo…yo… -tartamudeo y sus mejillas se volvieron de un ligero color rosa –vine a ver a Ha-San…sobre algo…con el…chingi…fringi…

-¿a las seis de la maniana? –se extrano Hatsuharu, viendolo con mas recelo -¿queramos es un chiringifringi?

-¡Haru! –lo llamo la voz de Rin y ella entro en la cocina –mas te vale que recompeses todo el tiempo que perdi… ¿Shigure? ¿Qué haces aquí? –se abrazo a Hatsuharu y los dos lo vieron con extraneza.

-eso es lo que intento averiguar…

-Haru, Rin.. mas les vale que no lo es… ¿Shiugre?

-Kureno… -mascullo Shiugre, tapandose la cara con una mano.

-dijo que vino a ver a Ha-San… -intervino Hatsuharu.

-¿dormiste aquí? –le pregunto Kureno, fruncioendo el entrecejo.

-¡No! Dios… ¡no!

-no me extranaria…ayer escuche ruidos de…ya sabes…

Rin y Haru se sonrojaron de golpe y Shigure y Kureno los voltearon a ver, aunque Shigure lo hizo con alivio.

-¿fue su culpa?

-etto…

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes, Shigure estaba de un rojo muy vivo al que Kureno los viera alternadamente, intentando descifrar el enigma.

-¿Qué s todo este escandalo, Shiugre? –pregunto Akito entrando en la cocina y poniendo una cara de somnolencia.

-según el vino a ver a Hatori-San –comento Kurenoo viendo a Akito con una mirada extrana.

-yo…me largo…tengo que ver a Mitchan –repuso Shiugre y salio rapidamente de la cocina

-¡estoy en casa! –anuncio.

-¿Dónde estabas, Shiugre? –le pregunto Kyou, saliendo al recibidor.

-Con Aya-San …

-¿toda la noche? –se extrano

-oye…oye… _"the love was in the a…_AYA?! –exclamo al que viera su amigo salir de la cocina.

-vino aquí anoche, cuando tu acababas de irte –tercio Yuki y los cuatro lo veiron fijamente (Tohru ya estaba con ellos) -¿A dónde tanto has ido, Shiugre?

-¡puedes admitir lo que sea -¡puedes admitir lo que sea Gure-San -intervino Ayame, abrazando a Shigure con gesto teatral.

-Aya…

-¿tienes una amante o que, Gure-San?

-etto…

_¡rig! ¡ring! ¡ring!_

_-_Tohru, contesta –dijo Kyou rapidamente, detendiendo a Shigure con un brazo.

-Chicos…chicos, estan tomando una actitud…muy….se lo estan tomando muy a pecho –tartamuedo Shigure.

-no tanto como tu, Shiugre –replico Kyou, levantando una ceja –si es tan solo una chica no tienes por que ponerte asi.

-estee…este…yo soy el adul…

Shigure se callo de golpe al que Tohru entrara en la sala y le susurraba algo al oido a Kyou que adopto una expresión de triunfo.

-es de la Casa Principal –le dijo a Yuki y Shigure se sonrojo –fue Kureno el que hablo.

-¿te volviste a meter con Ren? –le pregunto Ayame.

-¡Si!... ¡Si! Ren…si… -se aresuro a contestar Shigure.

-error… -dijo Kyou, negando con la cabeza.

-¿d-de q-ue hablas, Kyou-Kun? –tartamudeo. _Kuso… ¿es que acaso ese maldito de Kureno habia dicho algo al respecto de Aktio?_ Penso Shugre con desesperación.

-cuantas veces te hemos dicho esa tonta rata, Tohru-Kun y yo que pienses muy bien antes de… "actuar"

-¿Qué? –regunto Shigure sin entender.

-me refuero a que uno de estos dias todas tus amantes se van a dar cuenta de lo que haces.

Shigure se quedo un momento en silencio mirando sin enetender a Kyou con una pequena arruga en su frente, ahsta que callo en la cuenta y se eprcato de su equivocación.

-lo se, mi querido Kyou-kun, pero tu al ser hombre debes de saber que la carne es debil a las curvas de una mujer.

-no tienes remedio, Shigure –dijo Kyou, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¡debiste de haber visto tu cara! Jajajajaja ¡era lo mas gracioso que jamas haya visto jojojo… -decia Ayame, partiendose de risa.

-ja-ja-ja –rio con sarcasmo Shigure, aunque sus labios estaban ligermanete curvados –no fue gracioso, Aya-San, por un momento pense que me descubrirían…

A Ayame se le congelo la risa de inmediato e hizo una mueca confusion y casi se cae al suelo

-¡¿no fue Ren-San?! –le pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-tu sabes por que me borraron la memoria ¿verdad?

-si, si es algo difícil de olvidar –respondio Ayame, cambiando la expresión rapidamente.

-Bueno, entonces creo que ya sabes a quien amo.

Ayame vio a Shigure con el entrecejo fruncido y este puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pensé que no estabas enamorado.

-Aya, piensa ¿Por qué demonios me acostaria con Ren?

-etto…

-¡por que me entere de que Akito… -bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro –se habia acostastado con Kureno… -Ayame abrio la boca, comprendiendo -¿ya captaste…?

-Oh…mi… ¡¿te acostaste con Akito?! –mascullo.

-¡no lo digas como si fuera un crimen! –le espeto, aun susurrando -¡la amo!

-¿Qué? ¿amas a esa vieja arpia mal parida?

-¡no le digas asi! Aya-San, tu sabes que siempre ame a esa ninia.

-pense que lo habias dicho en broma o que ya lo habias superado.

Shigure vbio a Ayame unos segundos y después solto una amarga carcajada.

-Aya, el amor no se supera, siempre esta ahí…

-etto… ¿hace cuanto estas saliendo con ella? –le pregunto Ayame.

-Desde hace tres semanas –confeso.

Yame puso una cara sombria, muy rara en el, y entrelazo los dedos frente a su cara.

-No se si decirte, Gure-San

-¿Decirme que?

-el miércoles de la semana pasada, fui a la Casa Principal y…Akito…estaba muy…cerca…de…Kureno.

Shigure se enderezo y miro a Ayame sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-no creas que estaba "cerca" como si Kureno la estuviera consolado…

Shigure aparto los ojos de Ayame y apreto los punos.

-de verdad me lo ha vuelto a hacer –mascullo con los dientes apretados –como…pudo…

-pero, Gure-San, a lo mejor solo la estaba abrazando, o algo asi.

-Aya-San, no intentes consolarme tu mismo dijiste que…oh, bah, ya ni quiero recordarlo –anadio de mal talante y escondio la cara entre las manos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Querido lector:_

_Como piensas que esta historia termianara? (ponganle que no he leido el manga y que esto es un fanfic sacado de mi cruda imaginación) ¿tendra un final tragico oHappily Ever After?_

_Bueno mejor disipa tus dudas y lee este capitulo final!!_

_Mariam._

_**************************************************************************************_

Akito estaba frente a su ventana mirando la tarde lluviosa, se veia algo agitada, se giro al sentirlo entrar y fijo la vista en la bolsa que Shigure traia.

-no esperaba verte aquí.

-¿estas bien? Te vez palida –le pregunto Shigure intentando no pareces enojado o algo que se le pareciere.

-Los juunishi… -se abrazo al el y comenzo a llorar –Yuki fue el ultimo en librararse de su maldición….

Shigure no supo que decir asi que la abrazo mas fuerte y Akito le devolvió el abrazo y busco sus labios pero el la separo.

-es por eso que traje esto…

-¿Qué es, Shiugre? –le pregunto.

-Un regalo de despedida –le dijo entregandole la bolsa

-¿d-despedida? ¿es est…? ¡NO! ¡SHIGURE, NO!

-creo que si sabes de lo que hablo.

-Shigure…no puedes… ¡no puedes haverme esto! –repuso Aktio, dandole golpes en el pecho.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, puesto que parece que te importa un comino que yo te ame –le dijo,Shiugre, sin perder la calmza y tomandola por la munecas pare frenar sus ataques/

-¿d-de q-que hablas? –sollozo ella.

- De que me enganaste con Kureno, otra vez –le dijo Shiugre, dandose media vuelta y sal;iendo de la habitación –Adios, Akito.

Dio un largo suspiro y exhalo una honda clada de su cigarrillo, y miro el cielo con aire sonador.

¿Por qué le tenia que afectar tanto lo de Akito? Era un idiota…de nuevo habia confiado en ella y con que idioteces le salio…pero ¿Qué podia esperar de la Diosa del Juunishi?

-sabes que no me gusta que fumes, Shigure –dijo la voz de Akito el giro la cabeza y se quedo con la boca aiberta.

Akito estaba parada detrás de el y, definitivamente, ya no era la misma, había abandonado por completo el fingir ser hombre. Vestia el hermoso kimono que el le habia comprado, este de le cenia a su figura delicadamente, su pelo estaba liso y brillante, adornado con flores, haciendola ver muy femenina y que Shiugre sintiera el loco impulso de besarla, amarla, tocarla…

-no me dejaste explicarte nada, Shiugre –le dijo sentandose frente a el –yo no te enganie –Shiugre hizo ademan de contesstarle, pero ella le puso una mano en la boca –dejame habllar, esta vez no te voy a tener miedo –Shiugre fruncio el entrecejo –siempre te he…temido en cierta forma, puesto que de todos los Juunishi, tu has sido el mas difícil de controlar.

"empezare desde el principio. Ya que todos han vuelto a su forma original yo he decidido hacer lo mismo, ya no voy a ocultar lo que soy.

-¿les pediste perdon? –le pregunto con la voz ahogada por la mano de Akito.

-lo intente, pero las palabras no salian de mi boca –le retiro la mano –la mayoria sabe que si lo intente, pero menos tu, tu no estuviste presente –le hizo una reverencia y hablo cara al piso –_gomen nasai _por todo lo que te hize sufrir, pero estaba…cegada…habiaun venda en mis ojos que Honda Tohru y tu quitaron. Sabes que lo hacia por mi retorcida idea del bien de la familia, pero no era asi, tenia celos, celos de que todos estaban enamorados, celos de que podian estar con la persona que amaban y yo…el saber que mi persona amada…no recordaba que yo era mujer, me enojaba, me enfurecia y me hacia hacer cosas estupidas para llamar tu antencion, para tenerte a mi lado. Shigure, te amo, te amo, siempre lo hehehcho y no te estoy mintiendo.

Shiuge no dijo nada por unos sinstantes y Akito se irgio mirandolo cone xpresion escrutadora, entonces el sonrio, la tomo por la barbila con una mano y con la otro tomo una de sus manos y beso sus labios, pensando en como esto empezo enamorandose de un hombre, después de hacer algo incorrecto, que al final resulto ser lo correcto…

¿fin?

_¡que onda mis amados lectores!_

_Jaja ¿les gusto? ¿o quieren que cambie el fina?_

_Jaja acepto tmb comments malos!!_

_Jaja esq io se que no soy muy buena escribiendo…_

_Bueno los espero en el epilogo!! ^^_

_Estoy segura de que se soprenderan con mi… tres anios después…_


	10. Epilogo

**3 anios despues…**

En la familia Sohma, anteriormente maldita por demonios del Juunishi, se podia respirar la paz y tranquilidad, tres anios sin maldición, tres anios sin sufrir.

Gracias a que Akito habia cambiado radicalmente todos eran felices a lado de sus parejas, Sohmas o no, ultimamanete habian dado muchas sorpresas pero ninguna tan grande como la que le esperaba a Akito y Shigure.

_!Akito, vamos tarde! –la apuro Shigure gritandole desde la cocina, camino hasta la habitación y le dijo atravez de la puerta –amor, pense que querias ir a la fiesta de los chicos –entro en la habitación y escucho un ruido como de arcadas.

Corio hastael banio y vio a Akito inclinada sobre la taza, vomitando ruidosamente, preocupado se arrodillo a su lado y le retiro el pelo de la cara.

Ella se irgui y se limpio la boca con el dorsso de la mano y se dejo abrazar por Shigure.

-¿de nuevo te paso? Mejor no vamos y llamamos a Hatori –le dijo.

-No, no … estoy bien, estoy bien –repuso ella y se puso de pie, se enjuago la boca y miro a Shiugre -ademas, Hatori va a estar ahí.

-¡Akito-San, Shigure-San! ¡me alegra que vinieran! –los saludo Tohru cuando llearon a la casa de ella y Kyou.

-¡Hola Tohru-Kun! –la saludo Shiugre y Akito se limito a inclinar la cabeza, parecia seguir mareada –oh, cierto ¿Ha-San esta por aquí?

-etto… -dijo Tohru mirando hacia la sala –etto… oh, ¡hai! Esta con Shishou-San y Kyou-Kun.

Fueron ahcia la sala, la cual estaba llena de personas, miembros de la familia Sohma y amigos del instituto de Kyou, Tohru, Yuki, Haru y Momiji.

-Ha-san –lo llamo Shiugre acercandose a el y Kazuma (que estaba abrazando a Hanajima) y Kyopu (que le acababa de estirar una mano a Tohru) –necesitamos de tus servicios ¿y Mayu?

-en el banio –respondio Hatori viendolos con recelo -¿Qué paso?

-etto…etto… -dudo Akito -¿podemos ir arriba? Solo tu y yo, Hatori. –anadio y se sonrojo.

-como quieras.

Se alejaron y los vieron irse con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, entonces Shiugre se fijo en Tohru y Kyou que estaban tomados de la mano.

-Ohh… ¡tu me has quitado a mi esposa, Kyonkichi! –bromeo, Tohru se puso roja como tomate y Kyou lo vio con enojo.

-¡callate idiota! –le grito –veo que no Akito te ha cambiado.

-Hay cosas que jamas se pueden cambiar –repuso Shigre con una sonrisa –Oh…si, por lo que me recuerda –se rebusco en los bolsillos y saco un librito color de rosa –Hana-Chan ¡el segundo tomo de Suenos Color Rosa! ¡y mi…!

Pero ya no pudo continuar dado que entre Kyou, Kazuma y Hatsuharu (que estaba pasando por ahí, abrazado de Rin) le metieron un golpe.

-OUCH ¡por que hicieron eso?! –grito Shiugre, sobandose la cabeza –hana-Chan fue la que me pidio el libro, yo no tuve la culpa de nada.

-pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella es mujer –repuso kazuma y la beso.

-Oi…oi… hay muchas habitaciones arriba –le dijo Kyou y Tohtu lo vio algo indignada.

-y resulta que yo soy el pervertido –menciono Shiugre, aun sobandose la cabeza –buu :'( eso aun me duele…

-no creo que te duela mas que los golpes que Akito te pone Gure-San -intervino Ayame.

-oh… Aya-San el dolor de los golpes de ella no es nada comparado con el dolro que sentia cuando tu…

Hizo un gesto con las manos y los demas pusieron los ojos en blanco y soltaron una carcajada de la cara que Ayame habia puesto.

Shigure e quedo en la sala viendo con atención a todos los demas, la mayoria de sus presentes eran parejas, sonrio de forma torcida al pensar que todos ellos habian tenido miedo, miedo de Akito, pero ahora estaban mas que felices, y se notaba mas en Rin y hatsuharu que se besaban con pasion a pesar de los carraspeos insitentes de Yuki y Momiji.

-¡Shi-Shi-Shiure! –tartamuedo Akito, entrando en la habitación y todos la vieron con extraneza, Hatori entro tras ella con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto Shiugre, tomandola por los hombros y viendola con preocupación

-yo…yo… -tartamuedo y miro a Shiugre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegria pero su rostro habia confusion y miro a su alrededo0r, se dio uenta de que todos la veian y lo jalo fuera de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa, Akito? ¿estas bien? –le pregunto el imapciente.

-¿ninia o ninio? –pregunto Akito y se abrazo el estomago.

-Ninia –respondio Shiugre si nentender -¿pero por que…? –anadio, se quedo con la boca semiabierta, miro a Akito que seguia abrazandose el estomago –Akki-Kun…tu… tu…

-Jamas me imagine que yo estuviera –dijo ella y una sonrisa se aparecio en su rostro.

¡voy a ser papa! ¡Voy a ser papa! ¡voy a ser papa! –exclamo Shigure y la abrazo con tal impetu que la levanto del suelo –Akito…Dios… Akito…Akki-Kun…A-Chan…te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. ¡Soy el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra!

Akito sonrio como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida.

Volvieron a la sala y Shiugre no podia dejar de sonreir, ni tampoco Akito, cuando llego Hatori y abrazo a Shiugre.

-felicidades –susurro –pero a ver si con eso maduras un poco.

-Hey… no llames "eso" a mi hijo –repuso Shigure y le paso a Akito una mano por la cintura.

-yo diria "hijos"

-¿hijos? –preguntaron al unisono Shigure y Akito.

-creo que son mellizos, pero necesito un ultrasonido para estar mas seguro.

Esta vez fue Akito la que abrazo a Shigure y al parecer Ayame no aguanto las ganas de preguntar que ocurria, Akito sonrio y se fue al centro de la sala, tirano de la mano a Shigure, se aclaro la garganta para que le prestaran atención.

-se que no es el momento, pero… teneemos una noticia que darles –dijo Akito y abraoz a Shiugre, algunos fruncieron el entrecejo –creo que ya tienen un heredero para el futuro.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Yuki ,frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡que vamos a ser papas! –grito Shigure.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, demasiado sorprendidos por la noticia hasta que Tohru se solto llorando y los demas lanzaron exclamaciones de felicitación.

-¿y tu por que lloras? –le pregunto Kyou a Tohru -¿Qué nunca habias oido hablar deun bebe o que?

-¡No lo se! ¡es que es tan tierno!

**5 meses después…**

-Shigure ¿cres que estoy gorda? –le pregunto Akito, una tarde algo calurosa, mientras se veia en el espejo.

Este alzo la vista de el monton de papeles que tenia en su regazo y la vio con ternura.

-claro que no, estas tan bella como siempre –le contesto Shigure y miro con aprension el gran bulto en su vientre –y aunque…

-No me mientas, Shigure –lo interrumpio con tono duro y Shigure se esforzo en no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Akito, te estoy diciendo la verdad –repuso y se puso de pie, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás –ademas es solo el quinto mes, Ha-San dijo que estaba bien que tuveiras algo de sobrepeso, ya que son tre…

-¡oh bien! ¡esa soy yo! ¡tu gorda esposa! –dijo Akito y se alejo de el.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –le pregunto Shiugre, exasperado –te digo que honestas gorda y me dices que si… Akki-Kun… no..estas…gorda.

-¡tampoco es para que me grites! –respondio ella y se aparto m as de el.

-Aquí vamos otra vez… -mascullo -¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estas gorda? ¡bien! ¡si estas gorda!

Akito que estaba de espaldas, rompio a llorar con la cara entre las manos.

-No… Akito…no llores…no fue mi intencion… -se disculpo Shigure, acariciandole los hombros.

-¡No me toques! –exclamo ella y se dio rapidamente la vuelta, con una mano en el vientre y con la otra le daba debiles punetazos en el pecho -¡largate de aquí!  
-bien, bien ¡me ire y regresare cuando te relajes!

Salio de la habitación y dejo a Akito enojada, llorosa y agitada. Se sento en la cocina e intento srenarse.

_solo son cambios de humor por las hormonas, Hatori lo dijo, no tengo que alterarla mcuho…Kuso… lo que necesitaba _-penso y se se recargo en la mesa.

-¿horomonas? –le pregunto Hatori, entrando en la cocina –en el septimo mes desapareceran, tranquilo, ademas ella ya era aso/

-bueno si, pero la pdia controlar, o yo, o Kureno. Pero ahora… -se paso una mano por el cabello -¡Dios…dame fuerza! –rezo.

**Cuatro meses después…**

-KYAA… SHIGURE NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO –gritaba Akito desde su cuarto y el aludido lo escucho hasta el patio.

-Oye, tu ,tranquilo o vas a abrir una zanja en el suelo –le dijo Kyou, que estaba recargado en una pared, con pinta de aburrido.

-¡Ya te quiero ver cuando Tohru-Kun de a luz a tres ninios de un solo fregaso! –le dijo el, continuando con su caminata.

-bueno noes mi culpa que ustedes sean tan…

Otro grto ahogo las palabras de Kyou y Shiugre se puso mas nervioso.

Desde fuera tansolo se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Akito y los murmurllos entreceortados de Hatori y las parteras.

-me alegra que tu seas el afortunado –le dijo Kureno, mientras llegaba hasta ellos.

-¿afortunado? 0pregunto Shiugre parando de su paseo -¿de que hablas?

-no es que este celoso o algo –se apresuro a contestar –solo estoy feliz por que Akito haya encontrado a alguien como tu, y sobre todo que tu le des el milagro de ser madre.

Shigure lo vio unos instantes y luego sonrio y lo abrazo como a un viejo amigo.

-y creo que es mi turno de hablar…

-es mi turno de largarme antes de que empiezen con sus cursi-cositas –intervino Kyou.

-estos jóvenes… -dijo Kureno y alzo los ojos al cielo, mientras Kyou se metia a la casa.

-bueno perdoname, estab…

-no necesitas darme explicaciones, yo se lo que haice, a pesar de que sbai que te gustaba ella –dijo Kureno y bajo la vista.

Shiugre iba a decir algo pero un insistente y potente llanto lleno el aire.

-eso es… -murmuro Shigure y salio corriendo hacia la casa.

Entro en la habitación donde akito estaba dando a luz a sus hijos, no le importo la sangre, el sudor, solo queria ver al originador de ese llanto.

Una de las parteras tenia en sus brazos un pequeño bulto con gorrito amarillo, se acerco lentamente y el mundo desaparecio, la partera se lo entrego y el lo tomo como si fuera a romperse, el pequeño paro de llorar y la vista de Shiugre se nublo dado a las lagrimas, era bello, bello, tenia un mechon de cabello negro y eol decia que se parecia a Akito, entonces la voz de Hatori lo desconcerto.

-viene el otro.. asi es, Akito… lo estas haciendo muy bien… tijeras…bien… ¡es una ninia! –Shigure se giro al oir otro llanto, esta vez mas potente –Shizune…ten, tomalA

Hatori le dirijio una sonrisa rapida a Ahigure y este se fijo en Akito, que intentaba recuperar el aliento, banada en sudor.

-¡Ha-Hatori! –exclamo y jalo mas aire.

-muy bien, Akito, ya sabes que hacer –le dijo y se volvio hacia ella.

Shigure fue hacia Shizune aun con el bebe en brazos y vio a su hijita que en ese momento era aseada.

-Ninio y ninia, Shiugre-Sama ¿Qué sera el siguiente? –le dijo y envolvió a la ninia fuertemente een una manta –deme al ninio…su hija no se quedara si nser cargada por su padre –Shiugre lo hizo y tomo a la bebe.

-eres hermosa… -le dijo y le dio un beso en la frentesita –tal y como tu madre lo es…

La ninia bostezo y empezo a quedarse dormida.

-la ventaja es que no son del Juunishi –le dijo Shizune y Shiugre sonrio –bueno eso creo…

-No… ya no lo eres ¿verdad? –le pregunto a la ninia –podras tenner todos los novios que quieras…

¡no…le…estes…dando…argh…malos …consejos a tu…hija?! –le girto Akito ,algo entecordtadamente y volvio a pujar –no…no puedo…estoy cansada…ya no…

-venga ya falta poc, ya lo veo –la animo hatori y Akito deramo unas cuantas lagirmas y volvio a pujar –ves…asi…

Por tercera vez en el dia el otro llanto rompioo la habitación y Akito se dejo caer, cansada.

-muy bien, Shiugre, Akito, tienen tres hijos, dos ninios y una ninia ¿a quien se parecen, Shigure?

-A i Diosa… -contesto Shiugre y le dio la ninia a Akito que la vio con felicidad y cansancio -¿bien? Discutimos muchos nombres...

-Shigure, no le voy a poner a tus hijos el nombre de tus patetricas noverlas eroticas… -repuso Akito, si ndejar de ver a sus hijos –tengo una idea… Kimi… Akira y…

-Kureno –la interrumpio y Akito lo miro sin entender –ha sido tu mejor amigo desde hace mucho…

-de aucuerdo… -miro a sus tres bebes –Kimi…mi bebita hermosa, Akita –senalo al de gorrito amarillo –y…Kureno… -senalo al otro.

-Solo espero reconocer a Akira y Kureno… ¡son iguales! –comento Shiugre con una risita.

**6 meses después…**

-te amo… -le susurro al oido y deslizo su mano hasta su estomago, por la espalda y mordisqueo su oreja.

-a este paso quedare embarazada de nuevo –dijo Akito con una sonrisa y se dejo llevar por las caricias de el.

Cuando la temperatura de la habitación empezo a elevarse un poco mas, un fuerte llanto rompio el silencio de la noche.

-Dios… no… -murmuro Akito, separandose de los labios de Shiugre -¿hasta cuando dormiran toda la noche? –pregunto y Shiugre se quito de ella y se dejo caer a un lado de la cama con un suspiro.

-Ire yo… -se ofrecio.

-Pero ha de tner hambre, sabes que Akira come mucho…

-no es Akira… es Kimi –la corrigió Shiugre mientras se ponia la bata.

Ya en el cuarto de los bebes tomo a Kimi y la mesi ocon ternura al tiempo en que le daba una mamila. Madurando por esos hijos, en especial esa ninia, sentia lo mismo que cuando supo que REn estaba embarazasda, creo que siempre supo que Akito y el estaban destinados...

Por siempre.

_**Querido lector:**_

_**Graicas por haber leido esta historia hasta el final!**_

_**No sabes cuanto agradezci sus reviews(gracias a Dios nadie me critico feo por lo que me alegro xD) lamento la tardanza, pero esque son los examenes finales etc, etc, y de verdad que tengo que pasar a la preparatoria.**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir por el momento me despido con un enorme beso y los veo en mis proximas historias, sean o no de este anime o pareja.**_

_**Los quiero…**_

_**Mariam **_


End file.
